i will always protect you
by DanicaD
Summary: Danica runs away from her abusing stepdad and ends up in the woods, but a certain silver wolf finds her and takes her to Sam's. What happens when she wakes up and looks him in the eyes and wull her step dad find her and punish her for running away?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from Twilight, but I wish I owned Paul ;))**

**Danica's POV**

I stare at the cuts in my hands. This is how my life is every single day. My name is Danica Gomez and I am sixteen years old. My mom Maria was eighteen when she met my dad. They were both pure Latinos and in love with each other. They got married and had me a year later, but sadly my father died two years later from a robbery gone wrong at a supermarket. Every time my mom would look at me, she would start crying saying "you look just like him." I would go stand by the mirror and stare at myself. My waist length dark chocolate hair, deep brown eyes, my caramel colored skin is exactly like his. About two years ago we moved to Forks, where my mom got remarried to a man called Felix. He seemed shady and creepy, but I just ignored it because he made my mom happy.

My entire life changed when I was fifteen. Felix pulled me out of school sometime in September. He told me that my mom was in a car crash and didn't survive. I cried for three days before attending her funeral. It was hard watching her go down. I looked at Felix and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. After that, we went to read the will. My mother gave me everything, but since I'm sixteen, I have to live with Felix before claiming anything. It was then that the real Felix came out. Now he gets every night, comes home and starts beating me. Believe me, I have tried running away, but he always finds me. I can never get far enough because I can't drive and he knows every place I go to. And the funniest thing is that he would beat me for the simplest things, like: if I didn't clean the kitchen or if I started to sing. I love to sing, it's the only thing that keeps me going, but he hates it. Says I'll never be good enough to do anything in life. I sigh to myself and look out the window, wishing to be free to do anything I want to. I don't even have friends; he won't allow me because he says that I'll probably run to them and get him arrested. I can't even go to the police because he is friends with the Chief, Charlie Sawn.

I move to get my guitar and start strumming my favorite song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

"Danica, open the god damn door now or I will break it down!" Felix yells while banging as hard as he possibly can. I slowly stand up and unlock the door. He grabs me by the wrist painfully, "Why isn't the kitchen cleaned. I do so much for you and you can't even do that?"

"I was going to do it soon." He lets go of my wrist and grabs my ponytail. "I was going to do it soon my ass. Go clean it now or you will regret it." He drags me from my room to the kitchen, throws me at the sink. "I'm going to watch the game, don't disturb me." He starts to walk out to the living room, but then he turns around and smiles and me sickly, "And try to run away and see what happens." I nod and start cleaning the dishes. An hour later I'm done cleaning I'm about to walk to my room before I notice something, he left the car key and the house key out in the open, which is odd since he always has it on him so that I can't run away. I could try to runaway, but I'm afraid of what he might do. Screw it; I'm going to get out of here. I sneakily take both keys and slide it in my pocket and go to my room. Once I'm in my room, I don't pack any clothes because it's just a waste of time. I all the money that I have stolen from him, in case I get an opportunity like this. I quietly lock me door, grab my guitar and climb out the window. I walk to the car and put my guitar in the back seat. I get into the car and turn it on. I know how to drive because before my mom died, she and Felix taught me._ Biggest mistake he ever made. _I reverse out the driveway before I hear a loud bang. I crouch down quickly before looking up and seeing Felix with a gun in his hand. "Get back in here now you little bitch." I shake my head and mouth 'go to hell'. I step on the gas and star speeding down the road. It will take a while for Felix to do anything, because I took the only key. I don't know where I'm going; I just need to get as far away from him as possible. I check the gas meter. _Shit!_ The meter is on low. I stop the car as I see the woods coming up. I get out my guitar and strap it to my back and walk into the woods.

It feels like it has been an hour since I walked out the car and my feet are aching, my eyelids feel heavy and I feel cold. I am only wearing a thin green jersey, a sweat pants and my old black converse. My body feels too weak to walk any more so I fall down on the ground. Even thought I'll probably die, this is still better than living with Felix. Before my eyelids go fully down, I see the sight of a beautiful man. He has russet skin with onyx eyes and has the best figure I have ever seen. I smile to myself, the pain is finally over.

**Author's note: okay this is my first fanfiction ever, so be oh so very kind and review. I will try my best to update weekly. So until next time bye bye :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I own nothing. **

**Paul's POV**

"Paul, I hate you so fucking much!" Ashley says as she storms out my house. Okay, I admit sleeping with her sister was not the best idea. But who the hell cares. I am Paul fucking Lahote the player, some would say man whore, of La Push. Girls want me, guys want to be me. I will miss Ashley though; she has the most amazing ass and tits I've seen. I walk back inside and see the time. 2:15 am. "Fuck," I think out loud. I had to be patrolling fifteen minutes ago. I run out to the woods. The wood's is the safest place to phase. I unbutton my favorite pair of cut off and phase.

_Where the fuck were you Paul? _Jake says. Trust me I was not happy that he phased. I hate that son of a bitch, so fucking depressed because leech lover thinks their better off friends. _Dude you smell like sex. Let me guess, Holly?_ My best friend Jared says, him and Sam are the only people I can stand. Quil and Embry get on my fucking nerves and Leah throws a bitch fit every chance she gets._ Whatever, Paul just get patrolling. We'll talk later._ Sam orders and the rest get back to the spots.

An hour has past and I am bored as fuck. Can't I get a little action once in a while? I start walking back to Sam's, because my shift is done, when I pick up a scent. It smells like a human girl, what is a girl doing in the woods at this hour. I decide to phase back, so that I don't scare her. I stand behind a tree to look what she is doing. I decide to let her know I'm here, but when I step out, I see she is lying on the woods with what seems to be a guitar case. I run towards her to make sure that she is okay. I bend down to her level and stop. She is beautiful with her caramel skin and gorgeous hair, but she looks a little young for me. She gives a smile before shutting her eyes. "Hello? Wake up." I say but she is not responding. I have to do something; I can't just leave her here. I can't take her to my house, it's too far. I make up my mind and pick her up bridal style with the guitar over my shoulder. She feels so cold, I can't help but hold her close to me. "Focus Paul." I say to myself, I need to get her to Sam's house. I'm sure Emily will know what to do.

When I arrive at Sam's, I burst through to the kitchen. "Emily, help me." I scream at the top of my lungs, even though I'm standing a meter away from her. She turns around and looks at me in shock. "Who is she?"

"I don't know I found her passed out in the woods. Emily you need to help me."

"Okay get her to the guest bedroom. I will be there in a minute I just need to get my first aid kit." I nod and take her up to the guest bedroom. I put her down on the bed, when I notice what she is wearing. Sweat pants that look too big for her and a thin green jersey. I can see her nipples through her jersey, must be because of the cold. I feel my dick starting to harden, _what kind of a sick fuck are you, getting hard on someone that looks like she is Seth's age._ I put all sick thoughts aside and look at her. There's a bruise on her face from when she decided to lay on the cold ground. Just then Emily walks in, "Okay I am going to check if everything is okay, meanwhile Sam wants to talk to you."

"Umm okay, just make sure she is okay." I say when I walk out of the room and meet Sam in the hall way. "Did you imprint on her?" he asks me and I stare at him. "No, I just found her in the woods and I needed to bring her here. I was not just going to leave her there."

"Do you think you will imprint on her?" I stare at him in disbelief, "Are you fucking kidding, she looks the same as Seth."

"So, Quil imprinted on Claire and she is only two. Look Paul I am just asking, come back tomorrow morning when she is when she is awake."

"I am not and will not leaving her alone." I sigh, "I'm going to go see her then I'll just stay in the room till she wakes up." I walk back to the guest bedroom, "How is she?" I ask Emily, grabbing a chair and pulling it over to the bed. "Well I found cuts in her hands and some bruises on her body, but she seems okay." I sigh and rub my hands over my face, "Thanks Emily."

"Feel free to just rest here." She says as she walks away. I stare at her and brush a loose strand of hair away from her face. She moves a bit and I freeze. What happens when she wakes up? What will I say to her, 'Hi I found you in the woods while I was patrolling as a wolf and decided to take you to the Alpha's house'? She stops moving and I relax again. I can faintly hear her breathing. Is it possible that I can imprint on her? Me Paul Lahote. The guy that hasn't been in a relationship since he phased. I start to feel sleepy, so I rest my head on the bed. I slowly drift off to sleep when I feel moving. My head shoots up and I see she is starting to wake up. When she opens her beautiful brown eyes, she looks at me and my whole world stops. I don't see anything anymore, just her. I realized what just happened, "Shit!" I see her giggle at me and I can't help but love the sound. "What?" I ask, she smiles at me and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "I thought angels don't curse." I stare at her, confused as hell. What does she mean? I suddenly realize what she meant by that. I look at her sweet face, "You aren't dead." the moment I say that her face drops, "What the hell do you mean I'm, not dead?"

**Okay, so what do you think? Let me know…**

** Bye bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you SO much for the reviews *hugs* Okay I own nothing from twilight except for Paul…okay so I don't own Paul, but if it were up to me he would be ALL mine!**

**Danica's POV**

"No, I can't be alive if he finds me he will kill me himself." I can feel the tears leave my eyes as I start to cry. The beautiful man with russet skin lifts my chin up with his index finger. "Hey look at me. Okay let's start from the beginning. What's your name?"

"Danica,"

"I'm Paul."

"I didn't ask for your name." but I'm glad he told me. I feel safe around this 'Paul' guy, even if I have never met him in my life. "Well I'm gave it to you and I can't take it back, now can I?" I shake my head and feel my cheeks heat up. "How old are you?" I ask.

"Nineteen and you look…sixteen." I quietly nod my head, refusing to look him in the eye. If I do I might just start drooling. "Can you tell me where you live?"

"Forks," he sighs and moves himself closer to me, "Who is 'he'? Is he your ex or…" he trails off, "No he's my stepdad, Felix."

"So why would you say he's going to kill you?"

"I've been trying to escape for the last year but he would always find me and…" I trail off and sigh. Felix scares me so much, I'm afraid of what might happen if he finds me. Paul grabs my hand and I flitch, but the feeling is nice and I continue to hold his hand. "Don't worry; I will protect you from him."

"You don't know me. Why would you do that for me?"

"Well I would like to get to know you, because you're special." He moves his body even closer to me, it looks like he's about to kiss me. He cradles my head in his hand. We look each other in the eyes. "Do you play?" he asks as I pull my head away from his hand and stare at him with a confused look on. He points towards the guitar. "Oh yeah umm... it's the only thing I took with."

"Yeah I noticed when I found you passed out in the woods. Would you ever play for me?" I can't believe he asked me that. I've never played for anyone before and having him, probably the most beautiful guy in the world ask me to play for _him_ is all shocking. "Maybe someday." I smile softly at him and he returns the smile. "Paul! Get your stupid ass down here now!" a very loud female bangs on the door of the room. "Leah fuck off, I'm busy."

"Well Sam wants to talk to you. Bring the munchkin too." Paul is shaking really badly. "Paul, maybe we should go downstairs and see what Sam wants." I touch his forearm and he immediately calms down, "Come on." I grab his hand to help me up and almost immediately when we touch I feel a spark of electricity go through my body. I smile to myself and tell Paul to lead the way.

When we arrive in the living room, I see a group of boys and a few girls sitting down in various places. "So this is what Paul is hiding from us? Well I can clearly see why." I blush and hear Paul growl. The words slip out of my mouth, "Dude, did you just growl at him?" I slap my hand over my hand to prevent me from speaking. One of the girls hums, "I like her. Hi I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend."

"Who is Jared?" I whisper to Paul. He chuckles loudly and puts his heavy arm around my shoulder. "I guess I should introduce you to the pa...err group. Okay you ready?" I nod, "The bitch with the short black hair is Leah, and the guy trying to see down her shirt is Embry. Then we have Quil, the weirdo with a child on his lap who by the way is Claire. Jared is the guy sitting next to him and Kim. The short one with black hair like Leah's is Seth. Jacob is the gloomy one there in the comer, Sam is the one on the couch separate from everyone and Emily, the girl next to him is his fiancée. This is Sam and Emily's house and most of us come here for free food." I giggle and look around to all of them. They all look Quileute and very built. "So what's your name?" Seth asks curiously. "Danica and I just want to thank you for letting me stay here last night." My mother always taught me to be nice in life. "It's a pleasure Danica. So where do you live?" I was about to answer when Paul cut in, "Forks but she can't stay there anymore. She can stay with me for as long as she wants to."

"Actually Paul, Felix is friends with Chief Swan. So staying anywhere close to Forks isn't an option. I'm just going to get a bus to Seattle."I mutter quietly. "No! You are not leaving! I forbid you from leaving." I was shock and angry at Paul's reaction. "Excuse and you correct me if I'm wrong but you don't make my decisions for me. I have looks after myself for almost two years."

"And what happens about school and money. How are you going to earn anything without a diploma? No more arguing, you are staying with me and that's final." Now I'm getting angry. "Well I don't want to stay with a selfish jerk thank you very much." I push myself away from him and cross my arms. "She's done it now." Embry pulls his attention from Leah's breast and starts commenting.

"Fifty bucks says Paul will blow in front of her." Quil says

"Doubt it. I mean do you see how he looks at her I'm telling you he-"

"Shut up all of you!" Paul shouts and I flitch. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down. "Don't be a pussy Paul. Grow a pair and show her who the dominant one is." Leah yells and Paul shakes so badly. "That's it! Leah shut the hell up, you're upsetting him." I finally speak up. Everyone is quiet and Paul looks shocked. "What?" I look to Leah and see her with the biggest grin on her face, "We are going to be great friends."

**Give me your honest opinion on what you think…**

** Bye bye :D**

**Oh and let me know if you have any songs that you would like me to use for future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving the reviews, keep them coming. Once again I own nothing from twilight*sadly***

**Paul's POV**

I can't believe that she defended me. "Maybe we should get going Dani, I want you to settle in at my place."

"Aww come on Paulie she just got here, don't take her away now." Leah pouts. "Well…D-Dani what do you th-think?" _Great _first Paul Lahote imprints (not that I mind. I imprinted on the hottest girl… even if she isn't legal.)And now I'm stuttering. What's next?

"We could always come back later or tomorrow." She smiles softly at me and intertwines her small and fragile fingers with mine. "Well before you go, Paul I would like to talk to you." Sam says and I nod. "Why don't get to know the rest. I'll be back soon." I let go of her hand and step outside with Sam. "Paul, you imprinted on her. I thought you said-"

"You asked me that last night, this morning when she woke up I looked into her eyes and I imprinted."

"Paul, she is a minor. What happens when her parents come looking for her?" Sam says while crossing his arms. "Her stepdad gave her those bruises. I doubt she wants to go back and I care for her. Even before the imprint, I just couldn't leave her in those woods to die."

"She is the same age as Seth! You could go to jail if anyone saw the two of you. Paul, I forbid you from to stay away from her. That is an order." I start to shake badly. "You can't this to me Sam. If I deny her, it will hurt both of us. Don't do this Sam." I warn him. "Paul I said that's an order. Go home now, without her." Sam looks at me strictly. I storm into the house and find my little Danica, playing peek-a-boo with Claire. She turns to look at me and smiles and I can't help but scream. Everyone stares at me in shock, including my Danica. "What are you staring at?" I scream at her and tears fill her eyes, "Paul what's wrong. I don't understand what's happening."

"You want to know what's wrong?" she nods and I take a deep breath and tell her the biggest lie in my life, "I skimpily just don't want to be around you. I mean look at you, you're a fucking child. Who would want to be around you in any case?" after a brief moment of silence, she starts sobbing uncontrollably and I can't bear it. Leah takes her in for a hug and I hear her say, "Maybe I should just go back to Felix, like Paul said who would ever want to be around me." She gets up and walks up to Emily and Sam. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it." She tries her best to smile but finds it impossible and gives up. "You're staying with me, no buts. Paul can be an asshole but whatever comes out of his mouth is never true so don't listen to him. You will stay with me even if I have to kidnap you. Is that understood?" Leah says, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. All Danica does is nod, not looking anywhere but the ground. "Go get your stuff so that we can leave." She walks upstairs and gets her guitar. "Paul you are a fucking asshole, you know that right?" I don't say anything as I hear Danica's footsteps coming closer. "I'm ready to go." She says holding the guitar strap over her shoulder. "Then let's go. We will see you guys soon. Come on Seth." Leah, Seth and Danica walk out the door. before Seth walks out the door he comes up to me and whispers, "I don't believe any of the stuff you told her." He walks up to Leah and Danica and they get in Leah's car. I can't help but wave to Danica. She doesn't do anything but look in the other direction. Leah sees me too and flips me the bird before starting the car and driving away. I shut the door and look at Sam, "Happy now?"

"What is he talking about Sam?" Emily asks, looking sternly at Sam. "I told him that he has to stay away from that girl."

"Sam, she has a name and how could you?" she yells at his face. He surprisingly remains calm. "Em, you just saw what he said to her. He cannot control his temper and she is too young to be in that situation."

"Paul, you need to understand. I have to wait sixteen years before I'm allowed to kiss her any anything romantic and at first I hated it, but it's for the best." Quil steps forward with Claire on his hip. I don't say anything, I just walk out the back door, phase and run to Leah's house. I need to see her; I can't be away from her. When I arrive I see my little Danica, sitting on Leah's porch with her guitar in her hands, strumming a melody. Then her voice comes in and it's like magic.

The slightest words you said,  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing, in your voice  
When you pull me close,  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything,  
And leave me no choice

Light on my heart,  
Light on my feet,  
Light in your eyes,  
I can't even speak  
Do you even know,  
How you make me weak

I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

Make a promise please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You there when I call (Here when I call)  
This is all so new  
Seems to good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall

Light on my heart,  
Light on my feet,  
Light in your eyes,  
I can't even speak  
Do you even know,  
How you make me weak  
Oh ohhh

I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling down  
Drowned in your love  
It's almost all too much  
Handle with care  
Say you'll be there

Oh, I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart

I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart

Keep me from falling apart

Oh ohhh  
Falling apart

I can't help myself but bring myself closer to her. At first she stares at me in shock, and then smiles that soft and sweet at me. "Hi there." She sets her guitar down and takes a step towards me. "You're so pretty." she raises hand to pet me and I can't help but purr. She giggles sweetly, but then again isn't everything about her sweet. "You're a little too big to be a normal wolf, but I like it." I swear if I wasn't allowed to see her and I was human I would've kissed her. Just then the door slams clothes and I hear someone yelling, "What the fuck are doing here?"

**Let me know what you think of the chapter and please be honest. The song for this chapter was Lightweight by Demi Lovato**

** Bye bye for now :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the positive reviews and for reading, I really appreciate it. Okay so let's get on with the new chapter. Please keep the reviews coming. **

**Danica's POV**

"Leah, what's wrong?" "_You_should not be here you mutt." She pulls me away from the beautiful silver wolf and starts yelling. "Dan, you need to go inside to Seth. I will handle this." "But Leah, he didn't do anything to harm me. Can he stay just for a little while please?" I beg Leah and she sighs, "Five minutes, then I'm calling Sam to get rid of this problem." I laugh and take a step towards the majestic creature. "What can I call you?" I hear Leah mutter 'jack ass' loud enough for the wolf to hear it. It growls at her and she death stares him. "Leah, could you go do something for five minutes?" "Fine and four minutes, I'm going to need that last minute to chase him away." She walks inside and I finally have him for myself. At least I hope it's a he. "You are a male right?" I should be an idiot for talking to an animal that probably doesn't even understand what I'm saying. He bows his head to indicate a yes and I stare at him in shock. "You can understand me?" he bows his head again and looks at my guitar. "I was just out here singing about this guy before you came out here." Tears threaten to leave my eyes. "I think he hates me, I mean all the stuff he said to me." A single tear leaves my eye and he licks it away. Normally, I would be disgusted by that. But I feel safe around him. "Dan come on, I gave you five minutes now go inside." I nod at Leah, peck him on the nose and whisper bye. When I get inside, I see Seth sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Seth." "Hey Danzo." "Wow, I haven't been here for a week and I already have three nicknames." I plop down next to him and laugh. "What can I say? Everyone you meet likes you." "Not everyone." I mutter and Seth rolls his eyes, "Paul Lahote is a lot of things. One of those things happens to be a terrible liar. Trust me he likes you, he's just scared. He has… anger management problems and he's scared that he will hurt you."I sigh, what Seth says could be true but it still hurt when he said all those things to me after he spoke to Sam. Before that he was the sweetest person I met. "Why is Leah outside yelling at… who is this?" a woman, about forty and looks like Leah ask. "Mom this is Danica, Paul found her in the woods and brought her to Sam's. Her stepdad hurts her and she ran away. She was going to stay at Paul's but then he said some things and Leah forced her to stay with us, but she's cool." I expect her to yell, force me out on the streets. But she doesn't instead she smiles and says, "Of course you can stay here. It would be nice to have such a sweet girl in the house. I'm Sue Clearwater, but I have a feeling you will be calling me mom soon." I almost choke on my own saliva from her comment. Seth is just as shocked as I am. "Well I'm sure Leah will take you shopping soon, because you are way too small to fit in anyone's clothes. Seth go show her the guest bedroom. We can change it to any color you want. Just make yourself at home." Seth nods and leads me down the hall to a small room. In there is a desk, a closet and a single bed close to the window. "Perfect." "I'm glad you like it. Okay dinner should be ready in an hour, so you should be settled in by then." "Yeah, thank you so much." I hug Seth tightly and he pats my back. He leaves the room and I fall on the bed and sigh. I am finally away from that cruel man. I hear a knock on the window; I sit up and see Paul outside my window. I walk to the window and open the window. "What are you doing here? Last time we talked, I ended up in tears." "I want to hear you play."I look at him, very confused. "Why?" "No question, just play please." He takes out his cell phone and starts to record it. "Go." I pick up my guitar and start strumming.

Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone.  
paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,  
told you I'd let them go.

And i'll fight my corner,  
maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
after my blood turns into alcohol,  
no i just wanna hold ya,

Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
all i want is the taste that your lips allow,

my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my give me love.

give me love like never before,  
'cause lately I've been craving more.  
and it's been a while but i still feel the same,

maybe I should let you go  
you know i'll fight my corner,  
and that tonight I'll call ya,  
after my blood, is drowning in alcohol,  
no i just wanna hold ya,

give a little time to me, we'll burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
all i want is the taste that your lips allow,

my my, my my, oh give me love

give a little time to me, we'll burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around  
all i want is the taste that your lips allow

my my, my my, oh give me love  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my oh give me love,  
my my, my my oh give me love,

my my, my my give me love.  
my my, my my, oh give me love..(x12)

He stops recording and looks at me. "Beautiful. I'm sorry about this morning; I don't know what came over me. Dani I need you to promise that you won't anyone that I was here. Promise?" I nod my head indicating a yes. He comes closer and kisses me on the cheek softly. He pulls away and jumps out the window. I don't know how long I sat there staring at the window before I came back to reality. I have no idea what just happened but I think I like Paul and he might like me too. The thought makes a smile appear on my face, before Leah comes in. She comes in smiling, "We go out tomorrow to get your stuff."

"What do you mean?" I look at her, tilting my head. "Me you and Paul are going back to your stepdads house to get your clothes."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**I just want to say a special thank you to aliciafireheart. 123 for suggesting the song give me love by Ed Sheeran and to everyone else who takes the time to read to read my fanfiction. Okay so tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Till next time…bye bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, the last chapter was not my best one and my internet was messed up, but I promise to at least ****_try_**** to make this chapter better. This chapter will be Paul's POV when Leah caught him in her front yard with Danica. So… enjoy and please review. Oh and the italics are Paul's thoughts in wolf form**

Paul's POV

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Leah, what's wrong?" my little angel asks innocently. I wish I could just hold her, kiss her, touch her…_Eww you sick pervert, she is the same age as my brother._ "_You _should not be here you mutt." She pulls my Dani away from me and tells her to go inside. "But Leah, he didn't do anything to harm me. Can he stay just for a little while please?"_Listen to her Leah, you know she is right._

_I wonder what Sam will do if he found out you were here? Disobeying an order? _Leah looks at Danica and sees the pleading in her beautiful deep brown eyes. Leah and she sighs, "Five minutes, then I'm calling Sam to get rid of this problem." She laughs the cutest laugh, you know the kind where her nose crinkles, and she takes a step closer to me. "What can I call you?" Leah mutters 'jack ass' loud enough for me to hear it. I growls at her and she death stares me. _Leah, don't make me hurt you. We all know that you would lose._

_In your dreams man whore._ "Leah, could you go do something for five minutes?" I almost laugh myself sick at Leah. _She told you bitch!_ "Fine and four minutes, I'm going to need that last minute to chase him away." She walks away and I finally have her for myself….or at least my wolf self. She stares at me confused for a brief second. "You are a male, right?" I bowed my head, indicating a yes and she stared at me in shock. "You can understand me?" I bow my head again and look the guitar. She turns around to see what I am looking at. "I was just out here singing about this guy before you came out here." I can see tears forming in her eyes. "I think he hates me, I mean all the stuff he said to me." A single tear leaves her eye and I can't help but lick it away. I want her to know that I am here for her, no matter what Sam says. _When did you become whipped jackass? _Leah appears and tells Danica to go inside. She pecks me on the nose and whispers a 'bye' to me before going inside. "Paul, what are you doing here? You can't be here. Not where she can see you. What kind of an idiot are you?"

_One question or statement at a time bitch. I had to come see her, I can't leave my imprint heartbroken._

"Why can't you just do that in human form? I mean you _are_ already breaking Sam's order."

_Sam said that _I_ can't be around her. He said nothing about my wolf being around her._

"Because you are the same thing dumb ass!" Leah gives off a frustrated sight. I see Sue Clearwater park in the driveway. She looks me, but doesn't say anything. "Look, let's make a deal."

_Does it involve Dani, because if it does then I am all ears._

"You really are whipped. Anyway, you get to see her for a brief minute while I talk to Sam into letting you come with him, me, Seth, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Colin, Brady and Jared when we take her back to that son of a bitch's house to get her stuff so that she can move in here."

_Hell yeah, but two questions. One, why so many people. Two, what's the catch bitch." _Leah grins evilly at me, "I want to take all my patrol for the next month. And if a lot of people come, the bastard can't touch her and we can make it a road trip to Forks where Paul Lahote pays for gas and food."

_Bitch, we all know that almost all of them eat like five pounds a day. But I won't refuse your offer, I won't miss a chance to be with my Danni and I definitely won't miss a chance to beat that piece of shit up for hurting her._

"No Paul, you can't beat him. Not only could you get arrested by your best friend** (A/N: Jared is a cop in this story, Jacob owns a repair shop where Embry, Quil, Leah and Sam work. Seth, Colin and Brady still go to school and Paul sits at home all day, occasionally helping out at the repair shop.) **but you could scare her off. Do you really want that?"

_I guess not._

"Good now, phase back and go see her, she is in the guest bedroom. Please don't forget cutoffs. I _do not_ want the poor girl to be scarred for life."

_Thank you so much Leah. You are personally my favorite female wolf of the pack._

"Bitch please, I am the only female wolf of our pack." I run into the to the Clearwater's back yard that lead to the woods and phase back. Once I put my shorts on I walk to the guest bedroom and tap on the window. She sits up and sees me outside my window. She walks over to the window and opens it with a confused look on her face. "What are you doing here? Last time we talked, I ended up in tears."

"I want to hear you play." She looks at me with a very confused look on her face. "Why?" "No question, just play please." I take out my cell phone and click on the app to record her beautiful voice. "Go." She picks up the old guitar and start strumming. Once she is done I press the 'stop' button. "Beautiful. I'm sorry about this morning; I don't know what came over me. Dani I need you to promise that you won't anyone that I was here. Promise?" she nods my head indicating a yes. I can't help but come closer and kiss her on her rosy cheek softly. _Sam says it's cool, after a big argument and convincing Emily it is what's best. But I did it._ I jump quickly out the window so that Leah can tell my little angel the news. I my little angel screaming 'what the hell?! And it takes everything in my body not to run back, pull her to me and kiss her senselessly for no reason. I will admit that she is fucking hot when she is angry. _Paul, did you put Leah up to this. Just so you can see Danica?_ Sam's wolf form appears and he looks vivid. _Sam, I didn't put Leah up to anything. But I need to see her, I promise that I won't try to kiss her or anything romantic. She needs a friend right now and isn't that what an imprint is. Whatever to other one needs them to be?_ Sam's wolf gives an irritated sigh. _Fine, but no kissing or anything. You are her friend and_ only _her friend. Understood._

_Perfectly._

**Okay, now please review and let me know what you think about the situation. Oh, by the way I forgot to mention that I don't own Twilight…So I don't own Twilight. Bye Bye for now. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all those who read, follow, favor and review this story. Okay so I don't own Twilight at all, but I really wished I owned Paul…**

**Danica's POV**

"Leah, are you mentally challenged? I kind of ran away from thinking I would not go back there."

"Dan, relax. It's just to get the rest of your stuff and to go and have some fun." I stare at her confused. "How is getting my stuff going to be fun?"

"One, because I don't have to see you in my clothes that do not fit you at _all_ and two, Paul said he is more than willing to pay for lunch. Do you really think I would pass on free lunch?" I laugh at the face she makes. I look at her and see that her face has remained the same. "Oh you were serious?"

"Yeah and besides we aren't alone. It will be me, you, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Colin and Brady tagging along. Do you really think I would go without my pack?"

"Did you say pack? As in a pack of wolfs?" she stares at me before realizing what she said. "No, I mean like a pack… can't we just be a pack? You Latinos are all smart asses."I chuckle at her statement. "Well my mom did always say that I have a mouth." Leah places herself on the bed. "What ever happened to your parents that you had to stay with…him?"

"My dad died when I was very young, so I don't really remember him, but my mom said that I look just like him. My mom met Felix about two years ago and they got married, but I wasn't really comfortable around him. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't feel safe with him around."

"Then why didn't you tell your mom?"

"She was happy. She hadn't been happy in a long time so I just shrugged it off."

"So what happened?" I feel tears starting to form in my eyes and Leah rubbed my back. "If you don't want to talk about it, it is okay. I don't need to know."

"No I want to tell you." I take one deep breath, "I was in school when Felix pulled me out of school. When I asked what was wrong he said that mom died in a car crash. She left everything for me and not a single cent for Felix. That was when he started hurting me."

"Dan, did he ever…you know…rape you?"

"No, but he hurt me in every other way. He would throw plates at my head because I didn't listen to him. He told me that I was never good enough, or that I was never beautiful. Ironically, my mom would sing me a song saying that I was beautiful and that when people like Felix ever said anything like that it was the price of beauty."

"Can you remember that song?" I nod and smile, "Yeah, but it is in Spanish." Leah laughs next to me gets up to get my guitar. "I was the top student in my Spanish class. I was only good at it because I wanted to curse at people in a different language. So play." She hands me my guitar and I start strumming to my mother's song:

_por ti me olvide de quien yo era en realidad  
contigo me quede, como un diamante sin brillar  
no quiero ser así, espejo de tu vanidad  
prefiero ser de mí  
sin nada que temer, nada que cambiar_

na na na  
yo me siento así  
bella y auténtica  
na na na  
no seré por ti  
una fuerte mental, no no

[chorus]

dices, que soy imperfecta,  
que tu eres mi dueño,  
quien no te madura todo el tiempo.  
dices que hablo cosas tontas,  
que no te merezco,  
quien te crees que eres, dime quien.

te pido por favor,  
que no me quieras controlar,  
entregame tu amor,  
sin condiciones nada mas.  
permíteme vivir, soñando ésta realidad  
no ves que soy asi, distinta sin igual

na na na  
yo me siento así  
bella y auténtica  
na na na  
no seré por ti

una fuerte mental, no no

[chorus]

dices, que soy imperfecta,  
que tu eres mi dueño,  
quien no te madura todo el tiempo.  
dices que hablo cosas tontas,  
que no te merezco,  
quien te crees que eres, dime quien.

[bridge]

dices que soy una niña,  
que me tienen consentida.  
dices que soy diferente,  
ciertamente, ciertamente.  
soy lo que me gusta ser,  
no me intentes detener.  
mírame bien, no estoy hecha de papel.  
dices!

[chorus]

dices, que soy imperfecta,  
que tu eres mi dueño,  
quien no te madura todo el tiempo.  
dices que hablo cosas tontas,  
que no te merezco,  
quien te crees que eres, dime quien.

eue soy imperfecta,  
que tu eres mi dueño,  
quien no te madura todo el tiempo.  
dices que hablo cosas tontas,  
que no te merezco,  
quien te crees que eres, dime quien

"Wow." Was all Leah could say. "The message is so strong. I love it." She smiles and gives me a tight hug. "You shouldn't have had to go through all that. No one should."

"Hey we heard some great singing, and since Leah is tone death we assumed it was you." Sue and Seth walk into the room and I can't help but blush. "You assumed correctly. My mom would sing that song to me." Leah shifts herself off the bed. "As much I want to stay, I have somewhere to be." Leah tosses an iPod in my direction. "In case you want to belt out to something fun." All of them leave and I search through the playlist until something catches my eye. I press play and start singing on my loudest. Making everyone in La Push can hear me.

_And party and bullsh-t...  
And party, and party_

I stumbled up to the window  
Opened the curtains to blinding light  
Make up all over the pillow  
What went on? what went on?  
What went on last night?  
You look so sweet while you're dreaming  
Holding your bottle of tanger red  
Can't find your clothes from last evening  
May it ask, how I know, you're the one for me

I wanna party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t (with you)  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party, and party

Cause when the sun sets baby  
On me avenue  
I give that drunk s-x spinning  
Yeah, when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby,  
We're tearing up the town  
Cause that's just how we do  
We got that sweet heart loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Up in the streets we running,  
Shut down every block  
So, put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
Cause that's just how we do, how we do-o-o  
Yeah, that's how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do.

Hungover I think I'm broken  
You fix a shut of bottle of jack, yeah  
I said man what are you smoking  
But allright, pour a glass and we'll...  
I wanna party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party, and party

Cause when the sun sets baby  
On me avenue  
I give that drunk s-x spinning  
Yeah, when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby,  
We're tearing up the town  
Cause that's just how we do  
We got that sweet heart loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Up in the streets we running,  
Shut down every block  
So, put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
Cause that's just how we do, how we do-o-o  
Yeah, that's how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do.  
How we do, that's just how we do

And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party, and party

I wanna party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party, and party.

Cause when the sun sets baby  
On me avenue  
I give that drunk s-x spinning  
Yeah, when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby,  
We're tearing up the town  
Cause that's just how we do  
We got that sweet heart loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Up in the streets we running,  
Shut down every block  
So, put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
Cause that's just how we do, how we do-o-o  
Yeah, that's how we do.  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do.

And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party and bullsh-t  
And party, and party

"I didn't know someone was a fan of Rita Ora." I turned and see a man, with white as snow skin and red eyes. "W-who are y-you?" He moves swiftly and is suddenly in front of me. "My name is James and I would love to wrap my arms around you…baby. "

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have to leave you wanting more XD. Anywho… the songs for this chapter were Dices (Spanish version of who says) by Selena Gomez and the scene and How we do by the one and only Rita Ora.**

**The reason why I chose "how we do" was because I wanted to show that she has a teenage side to her and that she is not serious all the time.**

**Okay so reviews please. I love hearing from you. Doesn't matter if it is good or bad, I want to know what you think…**

** Bye Bye for now :D**

**P.S. Sorry for the long chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late chapter but I have been super busy lately. Ok so I decided that I am going to make this chapter in Danica's POV because I wanted to… I don't know it just felt right to have her POV now, but no need to worry there will be a yummy shirtless (maybe even naked ;D) Paul. Thank you for those who read, review, follow and favor this story. I love hearing you thoughts on the story.**

**Once again I don't own Twilight but if it were up to me, I would be Mrs. Paul Lahote**

**Danica's POV**

His body was ice cold, which made me extremely uncomfortable. "You can't be here. It's called breaking and entering."

"Well I just couldn't resist you. You looked so delicious dancing around and shaking that tight ass around and then when I got a whiff of your scent-" he groans and I feel something poke me in my thigh. The color in my face drains, he has a hard on and it makes me feel disgusted. "I wonder how you would look like underneath me, withering and begging for me. Screaming my name." he presses his lips against mine painfully, enough to make me bleed. I try to push him away but it doesn't help. "Hmm someone likes to play hard to get."

"I'm not playing hard to get. You're just not wanted." He chuckles and licks his lips. "I can tell that you are going to be a lot of fun." He releases me, only to push me onto the bed. Before I can scream, his lips on back on mine. His hand came up to my breast and he started touching it. He starts kissing my neck, moaning and laughing. "Please just let me go." I start crying, but he just carries on. Dipping into my cleavage, he starts sucking areas. "Get away from my Dani now!" James suddenly gets pulled off of me and throughout the window. I look up and see Paul, butt naked! I gasp in shock as he turns and I get a full view of his…umm thing. I blush a deep red and he jumps out the window. "If you or any of your kind ever come near her again, I will rip all you to pieces with my teeth. Do you understand?" I hear, but I don't go look. Mainly because I don't want to intrude. Paul enters again, this time in cut off shorts but no shirt. "Are you ok?" I try to say something, but nothing comes out of my mouth. He walks over to me and holds me tight. "Paul, I can't really breathe."

"Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"No its okay I like it, but you could just loosen your grip a little." He laughs softly and releases me slightly. "Paul?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No! how can you say that?!"

"Well, you said all those things and you don't seem like the kind of guy that _can_ be tied down to one girl. I bet loving you is red. As in a big risk."

"Loving me is red? Well I bet loving you would be red. What if you just decide to run away from me?"

"Why would I run away from you?" _Oh my gosh. Did I really just say that?! _He comes closer to me, our lips almost touching. His hands come and intertwine with mine. I could've pushed him away and tell him what a jerk he is. But I can't. His warm breath tickles my face slightly. For a moment I think, no hope that he might kiss me. And then it ends all too soon.

"I need to go." He jumps out of the window before I have a chance to answer. Is this how it will always be? I stand there for another six minutes before I pick up the guitar and let all my emotions go.

_Put your lips close to mine  
As long as they don't touch  
Out of focus, eye to eye  
Till the gravity's too much  
And ill do anything you say  
If you say it with your hands  
And i'd be smart to walk away  
But you're quick sand_

This slope is Treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is Treacherous  
An like it

I can't decide if it's a choice  
Getting swept away  
I hear the sound of my own voice  
Asking you to stay  
And all we are is skin and bone trained to get along  
Forever going with the flow but you're friction

This slope is Treacherous  
This path is reckless  
This slope is Treacherous  
I I I like it

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will follow you follow you home, follow you follow you home

This hope is Treacherous  
This day dream is dangerous  
This hope is Treacherous  
I I I , I I I, I I I

Two headlights shine through the sleepless night  
And I will get you get you alone  
Your name has echoed through my mind  
And I just think you should think you should know  
That nothing safe is worth the drive  
And I will follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
I'll follow you follow you home  
This slope is Treacherous  
I I I like it

No matter what happens between me and Paul, he will always leave a special place in my heart. Suddenly my heart gives off a sharp pain and I fall to the ground. I clutch my heart and scream out in pain. "PAUL!"

**Dun Dun DUN! Stay tuned and read why Danica is feeling this ****_awful_**** pain. Review guys and let me know if you have any suggest for the story. **

** Bye Bye for now :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay once again so sorry for the late chapter but I'm swamped with studying, sports and a whole lot of other stuff, but do not fear I never plan on leaving this story… I love Paul too much to do that.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys it really keeps me motivated to write. **

**The usual. I own nothing from Twilight… **

**Paul's POV**

Her lips were so close to mine, my body was screaming just to kiss her senselessly and never let go. I would love to do that, trust me, but Sam is Alpha and I can't disobey his orders so I bolted. I know it was wrong to just leave like that, but I had to. I couldn't go to Sam, he would smell her scent on me, Jared had a date with Kim and there is no way in hell I would ever hang out with baby Alpha. So I phased and went home.

As I got to my house, the one person I didn't expect to see is on my porch.

_Rachel._

Rachel and I dated for a year before _she_ cheated on me. I will never forget that day I became who I was before I met my little angel…

_Flashback (two years ago)_

_I was coming home from a pack meeting and I couldn't wait to get home and see Rachel. Though Rachel and I didn't imprint on each other, I still love her with all my heart. Just the thought of her put a smile on my face. When I reached home, something just felt…wrong. There was an unfamiliar scent in the air, but I shrugged it off and opened the doors to my house. Rachel had moved in six months ago and I could never feel happier. But as I opened the door to my house, my jaw dropped._

_There Rachel was, planted on the couch on all fours with the cowboy leech fucking her from behind. "Jasper… harder…Yes…YES!" _

_"Yes Rachel, be a good girl and fucking take me cock. Yes… Yes… AHH SHIT I'M CUMMING RACHEL."I couldn't take it anymore, my body shaking badly. "Rachel, what the fuck is happening here! Why is this fucking stupid leech in MY house?! You shouldn't even be on MY turf you fucking retarded blood sucking son of a bitch!" and that was it. I phased in my own house. I came snarling towards them. Rachel jumped in front of the cowboy. "PAUL PLEASE DON'T! I LOVE HIM." She said with tears streaming down her face. The look in her face was love, but not for me… It was for him. "I have loved him for two months and I was planning to tell you Paul, but I could hurt you like that, I'm so sorry Paul. Please don't hurt Jasper, he is completely innocent." I couldn't hear her lies anymore I ran out to the door and stayed in the woods for three days, because I just couldn't phase back. I was too angry. Just the thought that all this time I loved her and she loved a leech. Our relationship was one big lie…_

_End Flashback_

"Rachel, what are you doing here." I said with a bitter tone. "I came to see you. I missed you so much." She came up to me and cupped my face. I pulled away from her, I loved my Dani more than I ever loved Rachel. "Paul, you can't still be mad about what happened two years ago?"

"I'm not and what ever happened to cowboy leech."

"He is with Alice. He said he loves her more than me and that I was just a moment of weakness."

"Yeah, whatever." I said not looking her in the eyes and not giving a shit about it. I had Danica now and she is all I will ever need.

"Paul, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't still feel anything for me. Tell me that and I will disappear out of your life forever." She crossed her arms, pushing her boobs up. "Rachel, I feel nothing for you. I think you are a slut for sleeping with a leech in my house and it doesn't matter anymore. Because I imprinted on someone." The next thing I knew, she flung herself into my arms and started kissing me. She even tried to shove her tongue down my throat. And then something happened. A sharp pain went through my heart. Kissing someone else who isn't you imprint is really bad and it hurt me so much that I hurt my little angel.

_Dani_

She is going through the exact same pain. I am hurting my little Dani. "Paul, are you okay?" Rachel asks I fell to the floor. I started coughing, like I couldn't breathe.

"I love her, I need her."

"Who is she?"

"Dani, my…my…" and I just collapsed. Everything just went black.

**Okay so sorry for the short chapter it was just all I could think of. Let me know what you think of the story pleasssse…**

**Bye Bye for now.**

**Ps. I would love it if you tell me if you any suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this chapter will be in Paul's POV to continue what just happened in the previous chapter…Like we all know I don't own Twilight or Paul. Stephanie Meyer is one lucky bitch…OH and please review guy I ****_really _****want to hear what you think of this story.**

**Paul's POV**

I suddenly wake up to find something cold on my forehead…like a damp little cloth will help. I look up and see My little angel sitting in front of me playing the most wonderful song.

_If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
And keep you from walkin' out the door.

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooo if I was in their shoes, I'd be doin' the same thing  
Sayin' there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooo but little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yea for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain

Oh don't just say, goodbye  
Don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
And there'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
And just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

"Hey you." I sit up and get a view of the most beautiful girl in the world. No one could ever match to my imprint. She blushes and smiles, tucking a stray stand of hair behind her eat. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here." I smile and take her small and fragile hand in mine. Fuck what Sam says, I love her and I want to be with her. "Well I just got up like fifteen minutes ago. I'm pretty sure no one knows that we are awake."

"Good." I pulled her closer to me. So close that our noses touching. I can smell her wonderful scent. Her skin smells like mouth watering vanilla and her hair, apples. I look into her big, beautiful brown eyes. "Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" before she could finish her sentence, the door swung open. There Sam was, shaking uncontrollably. " .Now." I reluctantly let go of Dani and went outside. The moment I stepped through that door, I got swung into a tree. "I told you to stay away from her Paul. I told you that she is too young for all of this. But Paul fucking Lahote can never follow fucking orders." There's a sharp sting in my lower back. "Sam, calm down. Yes I know I disobeyed your orders but wouldn't you have done the same if it was Emily. Wouldn't you take every opportunity that you got to see her?" Sam's face changes in an instant. "Paul, she has been through a lot. This is about her safety." He sighs, "You can see her, but we need till the right moment before we tell her." I suddenly had the biggest grin on my face and I practically ran back to the house. When I got to the house, my eyes practically popped out of my head. There was my little angel, shaking her hips with Emily, Leah and Kim to the song and singing to it.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, si, bonita, si, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa,  
Shakira, Shakira

Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting**  
**_No fighting_

Once the song is done she turns around and sees me. Her face turns bright red. "Oh, I didn't see you there Paul." I start laughing at her, because she is just so fucking beautiful when she blushes. I laugh till I realize my problem. I have a hard on and my cut offs are not hiding my modesty. Leah is lying on the floor, clutching her stomach and tears coming from her eyes. Kim is looking towards the ground and Emily is trying to hide her laughter. I immediately sit down to try and salvage some of my pride. "Paul, it's too late to try and hide your modesty now." Leah yells out with laughter in her voice. Dani is just looking at me straight in the eyes. I think of something that can take my hard on away. _Cowboy leech and Rachel, fucking on the couch I burned. _Yip that should do it. Dani takes mall steps towards me and I can't resist. I jump up, scoop her in my arms and…

"Paul!?" Fucking Bitch.

**Okay I had to end it in a cliff hanger, they are just so damn fun. I think you guys can guess who this cockblocker is. Anyways Reviews PLEASE.**

**Bye Bye for now :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I finally have a deserved break *Yay*. This will be in Danica's POV, so that you can see her side of the story when…err… the bitch returns to Paul's house. **

**Thank you for those who review and for those who don't…well there _is_ a first time for everything you know. Heheehee… So Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 is finally coming out in the stores of my country and guess who will fight like she is in the _hunger games_ to get a copy…ME!**

**Okay so I don't own Twilight sadly… but I do own every DVD and have read the books and I really do think that Paul should have been shown more in both…oh well that is what fanfiction is for right?**

**Danica's POV **

_Oh my gosh!_ I have never been more humiliated in my life. Not only did I practically Belly Dance in front of Paul, but I also caused him to get a…a…hard on. He attempts to hide it but everyone has seen it. I must admit he is quite big in that area. I try to concentrate, but it is so hard with Leah lying on the fall and laughing her ass off. Literally. I take a few steps towards Paul before he stands up and scoops me up into his arms and…

"Paul?!" Paul looks over and groans. He puts me down but doesn't let go of me. "Rachel, **(Congratulations to those who guessed right hehehe)** what are you doing here again. I told you I don't want to see you again."

"Paul, you collapsed. I am not just going to leave you helplessly on the ground. You are is this?" _Rachel_ says, pointing her index finger towards me. "This is Danica, we all have different nicknames for her so I can't tell you what to call her for short."

"Nice to meet you Rachel." Rachel ignores me completely. "Paul I was hoping we could gout and get some coffee, I know it's like your drug." She giggles and flips her hair.

_How typical._

"Actually, me and the pac…gang are going to Forks to get all of Dani's stuff from her house and we will just get a bite there. The dinners there are nothing compares to Sue's but it will be good enough. As long as I get to spend time with you." He kisses the top of my head and I blush a deep red. "Isn't she a little young for you Paul. Last time I checked, minor _Latinos_ weren't really your style." I look down to the floor and think back to the past.

_Flashback (Two months ago) _

"_You worthless piece of shit." Felix threw a plate at my head. I use my hands to cover my face, but it hits my hands instead. I scream and crouch into a ball. Felix walks up to me. "You know you look a lot like your mom. Sexy, Latino and you've got a nice set of…" I stopped him before he finishes his sentence by slapping him. Instantly my hand throbs with pain. "Ahhh!"_

"_That what you get you stupid slut. Get up stairs so that you and I can have some fun." He wiggles he eyebrows but I run towards the door. "Stop trying to fight it Danica you know you are lusting after your own Father."_

"_You are not my father I would never want you in any way." His cold hands wrap themselves around my neck and they squeeze all of my breath out of me. He releases me and I fall to the ground, gasping for air. "Shut up! I'm going to go watch the game. When the game is done you better have cleaned up this mess…_

_End Flashback_

"Dani, are you okay? You look a little off." Paul whispers to me and I nod. I can't say anything else, I fear that I might have a mental breakdown. Paul looks at me with hesitation, so I give him small smile. "Well, then maybe we can go some other time." Rachel says, tracing her finger along Paul's arm. It takes everything in my nature not to rip her arm off and yell 'get your hands off _my_ Paul. He doesn't want to see you again. Go back to where you came from.' But that's not me. I would never do that to any one I would just probably curl into a ball and sob. "Rachel, I'm really not interested in you anymore. I have my eye on someone else who will actually care about me and will love me till I die." Paul stands his ground and pulls me closer to him. Rachel huffs and flips her hair, _again_. "When you're done playing games here with little miss nobody you know where I am."

"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT!" Paul is shaking violently and breathing deeply. I put my hand on Paul's shoulder. "Paul, please calm down." He automatically stops shaking, turns around and buries his head into the crook of my neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now we need to get to before Felix gets back from work. Nice to meet you Rachel." I give her my best fake smile. "Let's go guys. Paul and Danica can drive in Paul's car the rest, I don't really care who you ride with." Leah commands everyone and all of them head outside.

"Come on Dani." Paul lends his hand to get me into the truck. As Paul turns on the radio, I recognize the song and start singing along to it.

_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water._

And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture.

Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Don't You Come On Over, Valerie.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer.

I Hope You Didn't Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You.

Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy.

Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy.

Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Don't You Come On Over, Valerie.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.

And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture.

Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.

Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie  
Valerie

Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie...

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?"Paul's hand comes up to my face and he caresses my cheek. I give him the directions to the house and when we finally get here jumps out to help me out. Leah comes up to the front door of the house. "So do you have the key or something?"

"Umm I left it in the car when I ran away, but he probably never locks it now that I'm gone." Leah turns the handle and…

It opens.

"Okay which way is your….Oh my Gosh. Guys do you smell that?" All of them cover their noses except for me. I don't understand what smells so awful. "Dan did you ever noticed anything odd about Felix?"

"Umm no, besides the fact that sometimes his eyes changed color and that he would go out once a day to do 'business'. Oh and he was really strong and cold." They all stare at me in shock. "Dani Felix is a…"

"Why don't you tell her mutt? I do believe that she is your imprint." I turn around to see…

"Felix!" I make a run for Paul so that I can feel safe. "I knew you would come back eventually."

"She is here to get her things so that she can get the hell away from you." Paul wraps his arms around me and Leah comes to stand next to me. "Listen mutt, I don't know what she told you. But if you don't hand her over to me now I will tell Carsile that you are breaking the treaty."

"Paul, what is he talking about?" I ask backing away slightly from Paul. He looks at me with anger in his eyes. "Dani, let's just get your stuff so that we can get the hell out of here." I quickly took his hand in mine and lead him to my old room. When we reach my room we quickly packed all I needed: tank tops, shorts, jeans, skirts, sweaters, pj's, shoes, socks. "Where is your underwear?"I chock on my own saliva in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You do need underwear, unless you're one of those girls that like to go all free." My face burns up. "Third drawer. Can you also grab my iPod on top?"

"Sure thing." He flashes me a grin that is so sexy. "Okay that is everything, you ready to go?"

"Yip." When we reach downstairs, everyone is watching Felix. "Okay, let's go I can't take this smell any longer." Colin says and runs out the door, Brady right behind him. As we walk out to the car, Felix is right behind me. "You will come back soon, or else I'm just going to have to kill them. Understood?"

"Go to Hell."

"Not a chance." He lets go of me and I run to Paul's truck. "Why don't we turn up the music? I think it will calm both of us down." I give a quick nod and smile and Paul and I start singing together.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

"Dani?"

"Yeah Paul?" he stops the car, looks over to me. He moves closer till our noses touch. _Déjà vu much._ I can feel his breath on my lips. He moves closer to me and brushes his lips lightly against mine.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Paul pulls away from me. "Jared you little bitch!"

**Okay, so clearly the two of them cannot be left alone for a brief moment. Cliché I know. Okay so read and review. **

**Bye Bye for now :D**

**Oh and sorry for the long chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone so I just wanted you to know that I won't be updating for the next few day, due to the fact that I am going on vacation and the reception sucks.**

**Thank for reviewing, favoring and following this story. It makes me feel so happy that you guys like my story. **

**Okay so I wanted to know if I should add the Cullens into the story and if they should come into the story should they believe Felix or Danica?**

**I own nothing from Twilight blah blah blah**

**Review and let me know…**

**Paul's POV**

I am really going to kill Jared now. All I want to do is kiss my imprint but that seems to be a problem with the world. I look at my little angel and take in all her features. Her waist length chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes that make a person feel special. The fact that she is so innocent, but can be a little vixen if she wants to. I think I might love her and yet she knows nothing about me. "Paul, I think we should go into the diner now. Everyone's already inside." She says opening the truck door, but I want to make this moment the best moment of my life. "Dani wait there is something that I need to tell you…well rather show you." She closes the door and looks at me with those eyes and I lose all control. I grab the back of her neck with my hand, pulling her close to me and…and…

She leans in to kiss me.

The moment our lips touch it feels like heaven. Her lips are soft and taste like cherries. My hands come up to cup her face while hers wrap themselves around the back of my neck, playing with the hairs at the end of my neck. The kiss becomes more passionate quickly. I sweep my tongue over her lips and she immediately gasp in shock, but I take the opportunity with pleasure.

Oh my Gosh.

What have I been missing out on all my life? This feels better than random fuck I have ever had. Her tongue swirls around mine before she starts sucking on my lower lip. She breaks away from me to breathe but I will still carry on. I start sucking on spots on her neck, making sure to leave a mark so that everyone can know who she belongs to. She moans and runs her delicate fingers up and down my forearms, feeling the ripple of my muscle. I move lower to the cleavage and start to lightly peck along the curve of her breast. She gasps and pushes me roughly away. "Paul, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm…we should go to the diner." She rushes out the truck and runs to the diner. I quickly follow, yelling her name and begging for her to stop. She doesn't stop till we are inside of the diner. She quickly rushes to the restrooms and Leah quickly follows, quietly muttering under her breath. I see the guys sitting in one huge booth and decide to join, ignoring all their questions. All I can think about is Dani, I have hurt her. How could I make her feel all this pain? Dani and Leah came out of the restrooms and came to sit down, Leah next to Seth and Dani next to me. Before I could say anything our waitress came up to us. "Hi my name Lauren and I will…Paul is that you?" I look up and see a slightly familiar girl in front of me. "Umm… hi Lara."

"It's Lauren, remember that time at the Halloween party last year?" I feel my little Angel shift uncomfortably and look down. "Actually, I don't remember. I only remember the important people. But since you are our waitress we'll all have a burger with fries and a Dr Pepper. No more." I glare all of them and they just look like they are about to burst out in laughter. "Okay and is there anything else I can get you, Paul?" she batted her eye lashes, trying to look cute but instead looked retarded. "No. I have all I need right here." I say as I place my hand on Dani's thigh and rub circles with my thumb on her inner thigh. She blushes intensely and I laugh then move over to push the hair off her shoulder. I place light pecks on her shoulder and move up to her ear and whisper, "I'm sorry Dani, I didn't mean to get carried away with…yeah." I kiss her on the cheek and move back to my original place. I didn't realize that Lara…I mean Lauren was still there, flirting with Embry and of course Embry will eat that shit up. "Hey did you guys know that it is open mike night here." Embry says not taking his eyes away from Lauren's breast. "You should go, I mean no one is better than you Dan." Leah says as she looks at Embry and smacks him over the head. "Yeah Danzo, no one even compares." Seth says with a sheepish smile.

What the fuck Seth, this is MY imprint. Not yours.

"What do you think Paul? Should I do?" Danica ask with those big innocent brown eyes of hers. I smile, "Of course as long as it's dedicated to me." She giggles and stands up to go tell the MC. "Okay people, tonight Danica will be singing on stage Bidi Bidi Bom Bom and she says its dedicated to Paul Lahote." she grabs the mike and starts singing

_Cada vez_  
_Cada vez que lo veo pasar_  
_Mi corazon se enloquece_  
_Y me empieza a palpitar_

_Y se emonciona (y se enmociona)_  
_Ya no razona_  
_No lo puedo controlar_  
_Y se emonciona (y se enmociona)_  
_Ya no razona (ya no razona)_  
_Y me empieza a cantar_  
_Me canta asi, asi_

_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_  
_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_  
_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_  
_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

_Cada vez_  
_Cada vez que lo oigo hablar_  
_Me tiemblan hasta las piernas_  
_Y el corazon igual_

_Y se emociona (y se emociona)_  
_Ya no razona_  
_No lo puedo controlar_  
_Y se emociona_  
_Ya no razona (ya no razona)_  
_Y me empieza a cantar_  
_Me canta asi, asi _

_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_  
_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_  
_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_  
_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

_Cuando escucho esta cancion_  
_Mi corazon quiere cantar asi_

_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_  
_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_  
_Me canta asì, me canta asì, cada vez que lo veo pasar_  
_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_  
_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_  
_Mi corazon enloquece, cada vez que le veo pasar_  
_Y me empieza a palpitar, asì, asì_  
_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_  
_Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)_  
_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_  
_Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom_

"Hey Leah what is she saying?" I ask not taking my eyes off her as she comes down the stage. "She is saying that every time she sees you, her heart goes crazy. Like bidi bidi bom bom." She comes to sit next to me and asks, "What did you think?"

"I loved it. Thank you for that beautiful song." I lean in and kiss her on the lips. "Oh my gosh, Paul is that you?" I look up and see…

**Cliffhanger! LOL ok so the next chapter we will show who it is and some surprises will be made…maybe even a lemon. Okay I will give you a hint about this mystery person.**

**She has never slept with Paul and trust me she never will.**

**Reviews please people. And if you have any questions about the story please feel free to PM me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so it has been a LOOONG time since I've written and for that I blame All the fanfictions that I have been reading on my phone and all these Bio test that are freaking me out. But not to fear I am here now and I will not lose faith in this story, now for a few things:**

**1. I am writing a one shot called 'I knew you were trouble.' I know its so cliché to write a fanfiction about that song but I was watching the music video and thought that it should have been completely different. I just need your help on the pairing. Should it be…**

**1-Leah and Paul  
2- Bella and Edward  
3-Bella and Jasper.**

**2. I own nothing from twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns my ass and my husband*Paul***

**3. Thank you to all those who have favored, are following and have review. But please guys you have to review on your thoughts. If you don't my friends just have more reason for mocking my fanfiction in a 'Days of our lives' narrator voice.**

**This will be in Danica's POV so that she can experience firsthand who this mystery person is.**

**Danica's POV**

"Oh my gosh, Paul is that you?" a short woman who looks like she is maybe she is twice as old as Paul comes walking up to us. "Oh Paul honey I have missed you so so much! Did you miss me?"

"Mom! You left La Push to go follow that guy and left me in this place when I was sixteen, I have no reason to miss you."

"Oh Paul you are such a drama queen, I was going after him because I loved him and he loved me. How can you be so selfish?" the woman rolls her eyes at Paul and looks over to me. "And who are you? Last time I checked Paul was too selfish to have a girlfriend." A wave of anger waved through me. Paul was about to say something but I jumped at the chance to give her a piece of my mind before Paul could say anything. "Don't talk about him like that. You have no right to talk about him like that, I mean he's your freaking son. A mother should never do all the crap that you pull."

"Listen little girl-" I stand up from the booth and look at her in the eyes. She is about two or three inches taller than me, but that doesn't scare me. I may be 4'11'' but I am pure Latino. I know I want and right now I want her out of Paul's life. She hasn't been here for four years so she should be good missing another few years. "You don't scare me. I have dealt with a lot of things in my life so I am not scared easily. You could be _La Llorona_ for all I care. You cannot just walk into Paul's life and expect him to be 'best buds' with you because it does not work that way." I look over at Paul and I see a face that I hate. He looks angry, but not at his mom at…me. His face is hard and shows no emotion except in his eyes. His eyes are filled with anger. "I remembered I have somewhere to be. Dani you can go home with Leah, I'll bring the other stuff later." He throws some money and leaves abruptly. I feel the tears weld in my eyes. I screwed up badly. Paul's mom puts her small hand on my shoulder and spins me around. "See? Paul always has a soft spot for his mom. No matter _I _do, he will always choose me over some slut that he will leave in two weeks. Maybe even less." She walks out before Leah has the chance to get in any punches. "Umm I n-need to get some-something out your car Lee." I walk out quickly to Leah's car grab my guitar and run as far as my legs can take me. Eventually I end up in the woods. I sit on a small tree stump and start to play.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people  
And sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

Mmm mmm mmmmmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to

It's 2AM  
Feel like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's 2AM  
Feel like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
Oh  
I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to

Ohh  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

I hear a growl and when I look up I see a silver wolf (probably twice my size) walk towards me. I want to panic and scream, I'm _supposed_ to panic and scream. I put my guitar down and walk towards him too. Eventually we meet halfway. It kneels in front of me and hides its face in between its paws. I can't help myself when I stretch my hand out to rub the back of his ear. It looks up at me with an apologetic look on its face. "I made a mistake and I just want to tell him I'm sorry, but he probably won't listen to me. I'm such an idiot." I cling to its fur and start sobbing. He growls before he pulls away and licks my face. "You shouldn't be here mutt. Get lost and leave the girl with us." I turn around and see a group of people with golden eyes, a beautiful man with blonde hair. Dr. Cullen I think. Also his younger son with copper color hair…umm… Edward. He is joined with a small girl with spiky black hair; I have seen her around Forks but never knew who she was. The wolf growls and Edward whispers something into his ear. "Paul I think you and your mate should come back with us, if what you say is true." Wait did he just say Paul? Soon a black wolf, a white wolf and a bunch of others joins him. "We requested just Paul and his mate, not the entire pack." The black one walks over to Edward. Edward nods and whispers to Dr. Cullen again. "Very well Sam. Alice, please take Paul's mate with you back to the house and we will be there shortly." Wait Sam!? The little pixie like girl nods eagerly and comes to me and offers her my hand. I don't let go of the wolf, 'Paul' but she giggles and says, "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid, I have seen you coming and I can assure you that you are going to be okay…I think." I reluctantly take her hand and we walk towards a house, no sorry MANSION! This place is huge! "I know it's small, but it's cozy." I just stare at the two-story in awe. "Come on, Esme is very friendly. And Rose is…well Rosalie is nice if you are on her good side."

"What happens when you're on her bad side?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

**Okay so this will be part one of the chapter, Part two will be as soon as I have time. Let me know what you think about the chapter and let me know if you have suggestions. Read and review people.**

**Bye bye for now :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay people I am back! And I have missed you guys terribly. Thanks to those you have followed, favored and reviewed this story. Okay so now I promise to update more often and try and make this a great fanfiction.**

**This will be in Paul's POV to explain what happened in the previous chapter. So keep on reviewing and I might give you a reward ;)**

**Once again I own nothing from twilight.**

**Paul's POV**

Crap I just like fucking everything up don't I? I hated how I treated my Dani. I was just so upset, not at her or my mom, but at me. This small and fragile little angel could stand up to that bitch but I can't? I must be a really big coward if all I do is run away from my problems. Dani deserves a better mate than me. She deserves someone who actually knows what he wants to do with his life and not be trapped in this hell hole town. I phased and run to the woods. I just need to calm down and then I can go to Dani and apologize then she'll forgive me and we'll be happy again, right? My ears pick up the sound of a guitar playing and I immediately know that it is Danica. I quietly walk over to a large tree close enough and hear her play.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people  
And sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

Mmm mmm mmmmmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm

Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to

It's 2AM  
Feel like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's 2AM  
Feel like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
Oh  
I can't breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to  
Breathe without you, but I have to

Ohh  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... 

I growl. How can she think that she has lost me? And how can she apologize when I'm the one who fucked up? I come out of my hiding area and walk towards her. She doesn't look scared at all, which is good. I wouldn't want her to be afraid of my wolf, because she will be seeing a lot of him in the future. I mean if she will still want me. Fuck, when did I become so whipped and insecure? Well I don't give a shit. I move closer to her and she says: "I made a mistake and I just want to tell him I'm sorry, but he probably won't listen to me. I'm such an idiot." She breaks down into a sob and clings to my fur. I wish ii could hold her and tell her that I should be saying sorry. I pull away from her slightly and lick the tears off her face. The smell of leech was in the air and I knew who it was. "You shouldn't be here mutt. Get lost and leave the girl with us." Leech lovers boy toy growled. I stood my ground and growled back. I knew he could read minds (Because that's all Leech lover ever talks about) so I showed him what Dani had told me. He whispered into Dr. Cullen's ear and he looked at me. "Paul I think you and your mate should come back with us, if what you say is true." Dani looked confused as to why Carlisle called me Paul. Just then Sam and the others appeared. Edward snarled, "We requested just Paul and his mate, not the entire pack." Sam walks over to Edward. _We all care deeply for Danica and it is our duty as a pack to protect all the imprints._ Edward whispers to Dr. Cullen ". "Very well Sam. Alice, please take Paul's mate with you back to the house and we will be there shortly." My little angel looks shocked at what Dr. Cullen said. The pixie come over to us and tries to take Dani, but she doesn't want to let go. The pixie giggles, ", "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid, I have seen you coming and I can assure you that you are going to be okay…I think." She hesitantly lets go of me and takes the pixie's hand to go to the Cullen's house. We go over to the Cullen's house and phase back. "So what are you going to tell Danica?" Sam asks pulling up his cut off jean shorts. "I'm going to tell her the _entire_ truth. Everything the wolf thing, the girls, my mom. I just Dani to trust me. I don't want her to be afraid of me like she is with Felix." Sam nods as we enter the Cullen household and I see my angel. "I…" I open my mouth to sa something but get cut off when Danica jumps up and runs towards me. She wraps her small arms around my waist and starts sobbing. "I-I'm so s-sorry Paul. Please don't l-leave me a-again. " I stroke her hair, soothing her and comforting her. "You shouldn't apologize Dani. I should. I'm so sorry that I was a jerk to you back in the dinne by just leaving, but I promise that from now on there will be no more secrets Dani." She lifts her head form my chest and stares at me with those warm brown eyes. "You mean there are more secrets? Like what exactly?" I take a deep breath. "Like the fact that I'm a shape shifter."

**Okay so I just had to end it off there or else you wouldn't come back to see what happens. Okay people I just want to let you know that I plan on having a few more chapters before ending the story. I know I know but I just don't want to drag the story and bore you. I'll try and update but Sunday again. So please review, because reviewing makes me very happy and inspires me to write more. So I promise I will see you soon. Bye bye for now :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I have been quite the busy bee, but I will not stop updating till this fanfiction is complete. Okay so I have a new fanfiction that I would like you to check out. It's called The new PE teacher and yes Paul is the main character. So… oh yes the story. This will in Paul's POV again just so that you can see what he will say to Danica and to see how she will react to what he says.**

**I forgot to tell you in the previous chapter. I own nothing from Twilight except the box set.**

**Paul's POV**

Danica's face pales immediately and she starts swaying slightly. "Dani, are you okay?"

"No. I think I need to sit down." I help her over to the Cullen's couch and sit next to her. "When did you first become… a shape shifter?"

"When I was sixteen, my mom had left me for some drummer and it made me mad so I phased into a wolf. I didn't know what was happening then I heard Sam's voice and he explained everything when we phased back." She gives a small nod, "Who else are wolves?"

"Beside me and Sam, it's Seth, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Colin, Brady, Jared and Leah."

"What about Emily and Kim and Claire?"

"There are imprints to the wolves. Emily is to Sam, Kim is to Jared, Claire is to Quil and… you are to me." I take her small hand in mine and she lifts her head to look me in the eyes. "You were that wolf in the woods, weren't you?" I take a heavy breath, "Yes, it was only to keep you safe." She squeezes my hand and rest her head on my forearm, "You have kept me safe, if it wasn't for you I would be dead." Edward clears his throat. "We still have to talk to Danica about Felix."

"Okay so what about him?" she says gripping my hand harder. "Is it true that Felix has hurt you physically and mentally?"

"Yes, ever since my mom died he started hitting me and saying things that hurt me. It wasn't until a few months ago when he really hurt me. Dragging me by my hair throwing plates at me. He would grip my arms so hard that they would crack in pain. I never knew a human had so much strength."

"That's because Felix isn't human." Emmett says and ice bitch smacked his arm. "Em, that's something the dog hasn't explained so be quiet." I wrap my arms around Dani. "I think she has had enough secrets for today. I'll take her back to Emily and-"

"Felix knows where she is and he found a loophole in the treaty. Your ancestors said that we can't go into your land, but they said nothing about nomads. She would be safer somewhere else." Pixie buds and I growl. As much as I hate to admit it, she does have a point. "Then where do you suggest that she stay, Pixie?" Dani looks up and her hair falls in front of her face. I tuck the pieces away and kiss her temple. "Well she could always stay here." Next thing I know is that I'm seeing red. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! YOU WANT HER, A HUMAN WITH BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH HER VEINS TO STAY IN A HOUSE OF VAMPIRES THAT LIVE OFF BLOOD?" I'm shaking so badly that I might phase in their living room. Dani touches my arm and I calm down. "Relax dog, first of all she smells like you and you smell awful so we won't be touching her blood. Secondly she needs to be safe and Felix knows where each of you live so what _Alice_ was implying was that all of you stay here dumbass." Ice bitch does ha a point. Dammit I'm losing to vampires. "So how would we be sleeping because we still need to do parol?" Sam asks Dr. Cullen. "Well Sam, there are a few exra rooms in the house and there are cottages on the the estate. All the wolves and their imprints will go to the separate cottages and the rest can take the rooms in the house. Esme will prepare something to eat for all of you."

"I can help Esme." Emily says.

"I need to go pick up Claire." Quil says.

"I'm going to take Dani to cottage." I take my little angel's hand and we go out and follow the path. "Paul, can I ask you something?" Dani says as we reach the house. "Of course."

"Felix is vampire, right?"

"Yeah he is."

"So how come he never tried to drink my blood or anything? I mean he had many opportunities." I open the door to the small yet cozy cottage. I must admit Esme did a nice job. "I honestly have no idea Dani. Like you said he had many opportunities yet never tried anything." I wrap my arms around Dani and look at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry about everything that happened Dani. I know I'm a screw up and that you deserve someone better but-"

"Paul you are the best thing in my life. I thought that I would end up dying. You saved me and I-I love you for that." She pulls away and turns on the radio. A song starts playing and the two of us state singing together.

_Danica_

**_Paul_**

**Both**

**_Can you imagine  
What would happen  
If we could have any dream  
I wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave_**

Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
Cuz he knows that where we are  
Is where I should be too  
  
**_Right here  
Right now  
I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
Cuz you mean everything_**

Right here  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
But right now  
There's you and me  
  
_If this was forever  
What could be better  
We already proved it was  
But in 2123  
Hours abandon the universe  
Gonna make you everything  
In our whole world change_

And you know that where we are  
Will never be the same  
  
**Right here  
Right now**_  
I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
Cuz you mean everything_

**Right here**_  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
But right now  
There's you and me_

_Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
__**So let's make this second last**_  
_Make it last_

**_Right here_**  
_Right now_  
**_I'm looking at you_**  
_And my heart loves the view_  
**_Cuz you mean everything_**

**Right here  
I'll promise you somehow**  
**_That tomorrow can wait_**  
_For some other day to be_  
**_But right now  
There's you and me_**

**Right here  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be**  
**But right now  
There's you and me**

I look at Dani in the eyes. "I love you Danica Gomez and I promise that no matter between us I'll always protect you." I cup the face and lean down to take her lips with mine. I love how her lips taste. She tastes like innocence. I know it's not a real taste but to me she tastes like it. I sweep my tongue across her lower lip and she gladly opens it gladly. She lets out a soft moan and pulls my body closer to hers, molding it together. My hands move from her jaw to the back of her neck while my lips move down to suck on her pulse point. She whimpers and runs her hands through my hair and grips my roots. "Wrap your legs around me baby." She wraps them around my waist and I can smell her arousal and her core is pressed against my erection and we move to the bedroom. I place her on the bed and kiss her on the lips again. She smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. My hands move to the hem of her shirt as I slowly lift it up. I look at her for permission before I go any further. She bites her lower lip and gives a small nod. I take the shirt off and experience the most glorious sight, my little Dani in nothing but a pair of jeans and a white cotton bra. Her breasts are small but perky. I take my thumb and glide it over the material of the bra. She groans and grabs the sheet. "Do you like that? Do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes." She says in a breathy tone. I glide my thumbs over both nipples and she gives a shaky breath. She sits up and moves her delicate hands around to unclip her bra. The straps of the bra slide off her silky skin, leaving her torso bare. I stare at her for a while before saying: "You are so beautiful." I lean in and light flick her dark nipple with my tongue. "Paul…Please touch…me." I slide my hand to the elastic of her shorts and slip it off. Now she is in nothing but her white cotton underwear. "That's not fair Paul. You are overdressed." She reaches up to unbutton my cut off jeans and pulls it down, leaving me naked in front of her. My erect cock twitches from the sight of her. "Now who is overdressed?" I lean down to kiss her once on the lips before moving down to slip her underwear down her silky legs. Once I do that the most wonderful smell hits me, Dani's arousal. I couldn't resist any longer, I position my head in between her legs and kiss her clitoris. "PAUL!" she grabs my head and pulls it away from her. "No teasing." She looks at me with lust in her eyes. I nod and push her lightly back down. I take my erect cock and slide it into her heat. Her body stiffens when I come to her barrier. "It will hurt for a little while." I slowly slide my cock in deeper, breaking the barrier. Tears of pain come out of her eyes. "It hurts Paul." I nod and kiss the tears away. After a while she rotates her hips, testing. I take that as a sign and slip my cock out, leaving only the head in before sliding it back in. She moans both out of pain and pleasure. I repeat my action again and again. Slowly so that she doesn't get hurt. Her small hands wrap themselves around my neck. "Faster Paul, please." I pick up the pace and soon we move in sync with each other. Rocking back and forth. I can tell that she is close so I pick up the pace even more. My inner wolf suddenly kicks in and all he wants to do is claim Danica. I am unable to control myself any more. I go down to her neck and bite her. She screams, suddenly climaxing. I lick the bite mark and cum inside her, spilling my seed into my imprint. We slow down our movements and I pull out of her. I roll to my side and pull her to my side. "I love you Paul."

"I love you Dani. Forever and always."

**So that was my first lemon. Let me know what you think about the chapter.**

**This is a summary for my new fanfic.**

**Paul Lahote, the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on. I mean besides that he is incredibly charming, extremely smart, witty and just all around the perfect guy. There is just one small problem. He is also my new PE teacher.**

**Check it out.**

**So bye bye for now :D**


End file.
